life with derek the graduation party
by kevin467
Summary: some friendships ends at graduation some others go to the next step
1. Chapter 1

Life With Derek The Graduation Party

Derek lied in bed thinking about going swimming in the Davis pool again. He decided

he needed this it was to warm to sleep. He pulled on his shorts and a tee shirt. He glanced at

the clock it read 12:30 a.m. He would take a quick dip and get back into the house.

He look at out the window at Emily's house her room was dark. It took a few minutes to get

down stairs and into the davis yard. He grabbed a towel off the line which was dry.

Derek took off his tee shirt and put it with the towel away from the pool. He quickly

jumped up and over into the pool without making a big splash. He moved around the pool

slowly. He kept an eye out for lights coming on there were none. Emily davis had watched

Derek sneak into the had grown up with a major crush on him. He could never

see her like that. Tonight was the night for her to prove him wrong. She had gotten a complete

waxing today. Emily walked out wearing a men's dress shirt partially undone. She quickly

stripped it off and slowly entered the water. They met in about 10 seconds. He went to

say something but the kiss cut him off. Emily wrapped herself around Derek as the kiss got

harder and hotter. They moved around the pool slowly he had one hand on her naked butt

and the other on her back. The kiss broke off a few minutes later. Emilys hand had slid down

and undid Dereks shorts while staring at Derek. He help lower and kick off his shorts.

Emily held Dereks cock as it got harder. They stared deeply into each other's eyes

as they floated around the pool. Derek slid his finger into Emily slit she sopping wet.

Emily's eyes closed and a low moan escaped her lips. They stopped at the ladder and Emily

spread her legs. He slipped another finger into her. They kissed deeply as he worked her up

to her organism. A few minutes later she held derek tight as her organism raked her body.

Derek pulled her down so he could slide into her. Emily whispered to him "not in the pool

on the grass". They quickly got out and set the towels up on the grass. As they kissed deeply

and moved into postion Derek froze. Derek told her" I have no protection". She told him

"I am on the pill". She smiled and kissed him hard. Derek felt her hand help him to her entrance

As he slid in he took his time. She was very tight not sure if she was a virgin or not.

Derek finally reached bottom and Emily gasped her breath and then let it out slowly. He

whispered "if she was okay" she nodded yes but had tears in her eyes. He kissed her as he

picked up speed. They reached a good rthym and it was better then expected. Emily's mind

was spinning she never thought this would happen. She never felt anything this good. Derek

opened her eyes and locked onto hers. They both knew they were not going to last much longer.

Emily moaned OMG DEERRREEEEKKKKKK in his ear. He pictured Emily from last week in his mind as

he reached there mutual organism. As they both tried to catch there breath they both wanted

to say something. Derek looked at Emily and started to say something.. She put her finger to

his lips and shh in his ear. They lied in postion for another 10 minutes kissing. Derek

broke off the kissing and started on her neck. He worked his way down her body slowly.

Emily's body responsed like she was getting shocked. Her nipples were more sensitive then

he realized. They were a lot bigger then he thought. She made him keeping going down her body

or she was going to have another organism. He kept giving her baby kisses along her belly.

When he reached her vagina she was leaking fluids. Derek went down and licked her slowly.

Emily reached out and put a towel across her mouth so her screams would be muffled. Derek

worked her clit like a puck going down the ice. He had a hard time keep Emily attached to his

mouth. Emily was slamming Dereks face downward while her hips slammed his face. Derek reqched

her G spot and Emily squired cum so hard she nearly drowned Derek. When she recovered she licked

Derek's face clean. Emily had a hard time walking so Derek carried her bridal style into her

house. They kissed good night for about 10 minutes. Emily finally look at the clock and saw it

was 3.30 a.m. She told Derek "you have to go I'll see you at Graduation in a few hours."

CH 2

The graduation ceremony went off with out a hitch. Casey was the valdection of the class.

The speech she gave was well recieved and sort of inspirational. Nora and Lizzie both had tears in

there eyes. While giving her speech she had locked eyes with her friends. Marti told her"I want

to be just like you". Derek rolled his eyes at that statement. He hugged Sam and Ralph and told

them "I will see you later at Kendra's house." Casey and Emily hugged tightly and tears fell.

Nora had gotten a phone call from Emily's parents this morning asking "if she could stay there a

few days". Emily's uncle Jack passed away this morning and it was to far to travel back to

get her for the funeral. Nora told them "not a problem". The graduates where milling around

saying there goodbye's. Casey hugged Paul and whispered "I'll never forget you". She watched

Emily and Kendra hug and tears flow. Kendra was Miss Popular her first 3 years cause she was

a slut. This year she become close friends with both girls and didn't date one guy all year.

Kendra hugged Casey and whispered" your speech was amazing and you and Emily better be at my

party". That afternoon Casey and Emily in Emily's house. Emily broke down and told Casey

why Uncle Jack was so special. She lost her virginity to him during the summer before she

started high school. Emily said "I began to drink that summer and things went a little

to far one night". "He taught me a lot that summer that I never forgot".

Casey locked eyes with Emily and said " did he ever" Emily shook her head no " we

were under the influence the first time". I slept with him 3 more sober after that.

Casey hugged Emily as she cried. They held each other for about 10 minutes. When they

seperated there eyes locked for a few minutes. Who made the first move was unknown.

The kiss happened slowly and increased very quickly. It lasted about 5 minutes and

broke off just as quickly. Casey was on the bottom her legs wrapped around Emily.

Emily told her "I guess that has been a long time coming." Casey turned a little red faced

after Emily said that. She had watched the tv show Ally McBeal and had watched two women

experiment kissing. That night she couldn't sleep cause that scene kept playing in her head.

She finally decided to masturbate cause that always relaxed her. She went thru a few girls

in her head and thought of Emily and things speeded up. When she got real close to cumming

Sally popped into her head and that sent her over the edge. "Am i really attracted to girls"

" I bet Derek would like to see me and Sally together"

Emily called Casey's name for about 3 minutes before shaking her. Casey awoke and asked "what

is the problem". Casey told her about the dream Emily told her" so your curious so am I".

Emily locked eyes with Casey and told her" when we get back from the party we end our

curiosity". 


	2. Chapter 2

The Graduation Party

CH 3

George was speaking with Derek when the girls came downstairs. They both were

Carrying extra stuff with them. Derek asked" what is with the bag. Emily told him

"Kendra's house has both a outdoor pool and a Jacuzzi. We have extra clothes and our

Suits ". Derek said, "let's go then" Nora told them "have fun but be careful". Casey

And Emily walked to Kendra's house. Derek goes looking for his buddies. Kendra

Opens the door and pulls the girls inside. They both put their bags into Kendra's room.

She smiles at Emily and they kissed deeply and held each other tight. Casey is both

Shocked and turned on by what is she watching. When the kiss breaks off they both

Are smiling looking at Casey. She looked from Kendra to Emily knowing one of them

Was going to try and kiss her. Casey already had a feeling it was going to be Kendra.

Kendra took a few steps towards her smiling. They looked at each other for a minute

Then leaned in and kissed slowly. Casey willing accepted Kendra's teasing tongue.

Emily was surprised to watch Casey melt into the kiss. When the kiss broke off Kendra

Hugged Casey and whispered to her "thanks I need that" Kendra gave Emily a look that

Said it is your turn. Emily gave Casey a wink and they kissed like they were starving.

Kendra enjoyed watching her two best friends exploring their sexuality. Emily broke off

The kiss and the three of them hugged. The girls got some drinks and went outside. They

Were talking to there fellow graduates. They would occasionally look at each other and

Smile. Kendra took Casey with her to get another drink. Ralph had taken up being the

Bartender. While walking back with Casey she told her "I have wanted to kiss you for a

While." Casey didn't know how to answer. Was this a compliment or was she attracted

To me. She told Kendra "you're a very good kisser". The girls mingled around the

Party. Derek and Casey locked eyes and he winked at her. . She stuck

Out her tongue at him and smiled. Casey walked the other way and Emily told her

"Kendra wants us". Emily pulled Casey towards the house. Kendra met them there

And they held hands and ran towards the pool. The jumped and dived into the deep end.

This was like a signal the pool was now open. A bunch of kids came running towards the

Pool. They barely got out of the pool before the invasion. Kendra watched as Sam carried

Emily to the pool and toss her in. Casey was running away from Derek before being

Caught and tossed in. Derek followed her into the pool. She was laughing as she tried

To hit Derek. A girl took off her tee shirt while she was playing chicken and got some

Attention. Emily climbed on Sam shoulders and took off her tee shirt. She defeated the

Girl with no trouble. She challenged Kendra who grabbed Casey and climbed on. Kendra

Took on a few more challengers before being defeated. The pool cleared out an hour

Later. Kendra took Casey up to her shower got it warm and got in with Casey.

They kissed deeply for a few minutes. Kendra decided to ask Casey to spend the night

Casey was flattered but told her "She had to take her mother to the Dr in the morning"

Casey stripped down and changed and went down stairs. Kendra was sitting in the hot

Tub with Emily both topless drinking from a bottle. Derek came over to Casey and told

Her "we need to go". Emily and Kendra both climbed out of the hot tub and kissed them

Both open mouthed. Derek took cells phone pictures of them kissing. They get home

Safe Derek is not as drunk as Casey. Derek carries Casey up the stairs. He puts her

Down gently on her bed. She asks him" to help her up". Derek pulls to her feet and she

Kisses him. It takes milliseconds for it to become hot and heavy kissing. She awakens

The next morning safely wrapped in Derek's arms. He gives her a quick kiss and walks

To his room. Casey walks to the shower. She gets company about 10 minutes later.

She is standing under the shower and knows Derek is there. He takes the sponge and

Starts washing her body. He is taking his time on her breast while staring at her.

It takes a few minutes to get to her lower half. She spreads her legs for better

Access. Derek fingers her slowly then picks up speed. Casey wraps herself

Around him while moaning into his neck. The orgasm was as good as the mutual one

They reached earlier. She starts to wash his body slowly. Derek kisses her and picks

Her up. There are no words spoken as he enters her. He slams her hard.

The only sound is there bodies slapping together and her moaning. Casey moans

Now and Derek explodes in her. A little while later while drying him she gives him

The best blowjob he has ever gotten. He was amazed when she deep throated him.

CH 4

They avoided each other the rest of the day. Casey called Emily who was not at

Her house. She called Kendra who she woke up. Kendra sort of remembers people

Over the house last night Emily arrives at the house about 30 minutes later. She is

Visibility upset they go to Casey's room. Casey holds her as she cries into Casey shirt.

Emily is finally able to tell what happened. She slept with Kendra about an hour after

You left. I woke up in Sam's bed naked so I must have slept with him also. Casey

Was surprised that Emily would be so easy. Emily told Casey " I'm sorry I wanted my

First time curiosity to be with you." Casey asks her "ok how was it" Emily told her "Sam

Was very gentle with me". Casey told her "I always thought he would be". She gave

Emily a look. She smiled at Casey and told "incredible I'm glad I had the

Experience" There were no words spoken when they kissed. It was soft but became

Intense quickly. Casey broke the kiss off a few minutes later and told her "lets go

To your house". Emily took Casey to her parent's bedroom. They were both excited

And nervous. They had slept over each other house numerous times and seen each

Other in various stages of nudity. Emily took the lead and kissed Casey hard.

They fell into bed Casey on the bottom. Emily took her time and worked Casey into a

Frenzy. Casey had never felt anything so wonderful. Casey had 3 strong organisms

She held Emily close and talked softly. Casey recovered and did whatever Emily

Had done to her. Emily helps Casey a little but she a natural. Emily came just

As hard as earlier. A little while later they took nudes of each other with a Polaroid.

They swapped 1 picture of each other and kept another to them selves. Nora could not

Sleep that night. She came upstairs and saw Derek watching TV. A few minutes later

She lies down facing Derek and masturbates slowly. Derek is sneaking looks at his

Stepmother. She is giving him a hard on. A few minutes later he asked his mother

"Do you need a hand with that". Nora tells him "yes I need your cock". Derek

Helps his step mom upstairs. Nora sits on the bed and undoes his jeans. She

Gives Derek a blowjob. Derek knows where Casey got her skills. Nora shallows

His load. Nora licks him clean and then goes into the doggie position. Derek slides

In behind Nora. He is gentle as he enters her Nora is moaning softly. He is slowly

Building up speed. Nora is matching his strokes. Derek is surprised how good

Nora is. Derek fucks her for about 10-15 minutes and then blows a huge load

Into Nora. They collapse and cuddle on the bed. Nora waits about 10 minutes and

Tells Derek "this never happened". They then made out for about 10 minutes.

Nora breaks off the kiss and tells Derek "when you and Casey made love use protection".

That was all Derek needed cause Nora knew they were meant to be together forever.


End file.
